


First Date

by aphrodite (cabinseventy)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deaf Character, First Dates, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sign Language, i cant believe thats a tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinseventy/pseuds/aphrodite
Summary: Jason picks Leo up for a date.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a really weird/bad mood for the past MONTH so i'm surprised i managed to get this out. hmm
> 
> i don't own pjo and/or any of it's characters
> 
> EDIT: lmaoo I'm so tired and spaced out, I forgot to put a summary and like half of a 400 word fic im-

Jason knocked on the door. He stepped back, rubbing sweaty palms against his jeans. Why was he nervous? He shouldn’t be. Leo had already said yes. Which was sweet. Super sweet.

He pulled his phone from his pocket, checking the time and tossing Leo a text that he was at the door. He should’ve done that first. 

The door creaked open, revealing Leo who grinned at him. Jason’s hands jumped in his pockets, smiling back. 

_Hi_ , Leo waved, hand moving from his head. _How are you?_

“Good,” Jason said. “How are you?”

 _Good!_ Leo bit his lip, glancing behind Jason. _Where are we going_?

“Um,” This is where his signing failed, and they would have to resort to texting and individual letter spelling. “Z-O-O,” Jason tried out. He thumbed behind him at his motorcycle. “My sister’s.”

Leo laughed. He raised his hand and fingerspelled Z, before dragging his fingers out with O. _You were fine. Can’t wait_. He kissed Jason’s cheek and stepped back, signing he’ll be back in a minute.

Heat rushed to Jason’s face, as Leo slipped back into his house. He was probably telling one of his siblings that he was going. That he was going out with _Jason_. On a date. A _date!_

Jason grinned to himself and rubbed his face. It was like he could still feel Leo’s kiss. He wondered if he’d be able to do it today- would he be able to finally kiss Leo? It had taken a lot of courage trying to ask Leo out in the first place. He had spent hours watching ASL videos trying to figure how to say _I like you, let’s go out._

(He pointed to himself, then he pulled his fingers out from his chest, and pointed to Leo, who blinked and his hands went flying as he rapidly signed back until Jason had to go _STOP_. Leo gestured that he liked him too, and Jason texted him a date and time).

Fingers tapped his shoulder. Leo pulled him along to the motorcycle. Jason passed him the helmet, and Leo asked him where his own was.

“It’s okay,” Jason started up the bike. Leo’s arms looped around his waist. Jason faced forward so the other wouldn’t see his flush. He felt Leo’s helmet press against his jacket.

The engine hummed and Jason tilted his head. With one hand, he crossed his fingers and asked, “Ready?”

Leo read his lips and grinned back. _Ready_.

Sweet. _Super_ sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Jason attempts signing as he speaks to help learn, and he's really bad at understanding the whole "it's not just your hands, it's everything from expression to speed to fluidness", but Leo gets what he's trying to do)
> 
> one of my friends' parents are both deaf, so their first language was asl. they just went on a date and apparently, it was really great! anyway, idk, when i get excited my hands go everywhere (picture squealing girl from early 2000s being told shes going to see a 1D concert and how they're going to adopt her). idk, i somehow connected those two facts oof. i mostly used them to fact check some of the signing, and their opinion on "should asl be read like this" or _like this_. they didn't answer the second question cause they fell asleep lmao, so i might change it, ig.
> 
> jslfjflslsdneikjs attack me about the asl grammar, I DARE YOU
> 
> anyway, have a good day!!! :)


End file.
